


The High Life

by Veexz



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veexz/pseuds/Veexz
Summary: Judy is struggling to keep her relationship together and It doesn’t help that she's been crushing on new friend, and has been keeping the girls at Lizzy in the dark about what she looks like. What happens when everything comes to light.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/V
Comments: 20
Kudos: 120
Collections: Lizzie's Bar





	1. The Meet Up

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been playing around with this idea in my head for a few weeks now and decided to write it. The V for my story looks like the 2018 version but the hair is the bun with the sides shaved still dark red, Gray eyes, and she's light brown. For this story she has maxed out Int/tech/reflex and is a Corpo at Militech/
> 
> Don't know how long it will be but enjoy

Lizzy’s Bar 5pm

Judy sat at the bar listening to the girls discuss about her love life once again. This is like an every night occurrence since she joined last month. “All I’m saying is you can do way better, I mean look at you” “Hey girl if you dump her, I can hook you up with this girl I know.” Sighing Judy rubbed her temples to try and fend off the headache she knew was coming while responding with the usual _I love her so drop it_. Everyone got quiet for a moment before Rita hoped up grinning “Okay fine, then how about you tell us about that mystery friend that none of us has seen yet hmm” Judy rolled her eyes and sipped on her drink ignoring the comment outright. Evelyn had also wondered about the “Friend” that her best friend hadn’t introduced her too.

_For the last 2 months Judy had been hanging with some friend she met at a tech store. When wasn’t with her output or working, she was with the women. They only knew a few things about her 1. Her name was V 2. She worked for Militech and 3. She was tall with tattoos. Judy was obviously hiding something._

“So why don’t you invite her here tonight so we can meet?” Evelyn asked looking right at Judy who had froze at the question. “ ugh um she doesn’t do clubs so it would be….” “Oh no doll you tell her to come or we’ll think she looks like a troll” Interrupted Rita. Judy muttered under breathe then grabbed her phone walking away from the bar talking. All the could hear was _Por favor, me los sacara del culo_. Judy paced talking for a few minutes looking irritated before hanging up. “So what did she say” Asked Amber (Front desk lady) Judy grabbed her drink before heading to her cave “She’ll be here later”.

After Judy was gone the girls started placing bets. “alright Mateo I have you and Ev saying she probably hot…me and Amber going for average and straight, and Susie saying ugly…anyone else?’ A few of the other girls joined in on the bet before getting ready to open up for the night.

* * *

Judy was siting at her desk panicking _Of course V would agree to come met everyone, I'm not ready for this ugh.. the girls will pick up on my crush in a heartbeat, and then assume I've been cheating this whole time not telling anyone._

2 months ago

Judy walking around her favor store in Waston, was looking for a new processor for her home rig. Just when she spotted what she was looking for a hand grabbed it "Fuck I needed that" The person turned and looked at her with a warm smile "oh well then you can have this one I didn't really need it." Handing the box to Judy, who was stuck staring. _Omg her eyes, its like she's looking through my soul, and all that ink...wait she's said something._ Judy grabbed the box with blush spreading over her cheeks "Thanks Um what were you going to do with it? " The women rubbed her chin looking down at Judy _She's tall as Ev_ _too_ "well I was going to see if I could add it to my bots brain I'm working on, to help it understand emotional speech...Oh I'm V by the way" Having heard the what she said Judy's eyes lit up "I'm Judy, what kind of bot are you working on?" "I few actually, I have three spider bots running, but my pride and joy is upgrading my butler droid." "Wow that sounds, wait did you say butler droid? are you a corpo?" V chucked before replying yes "But I'm only there for the tech, hehe technically you could say I'm a rich kid that got bored" Judy thought for a moment before speaking "so what kind of tech we talking about?" "Oh you can come over if you want to see, I'm working on some new code, and could use some fresh eyes." _Damn I really want to see her stuff but fuck it I have my gun if something happens_ "Yes let me pay for this and I'll follow you".

Present time

A few hours had gone by and the club was extremely busy. Rita was looking for anyone tall covered in ink going into the club with no luck so far. At the same time an AV hovered over the top of the club as military boots hit the ground. V made her way to the club door getting inside with no problem or questions. V felt eyes on her and couldn't help the smirk that adorned her face as she walked through upper part of the club before learning against the railing to text Judy that she was waiting. _V had put on black cargo pants, an olive sleeveless shirt, and a gold chain that matched her hooped nose ring, and other ear rings._

Judy got the message and got up taking a deep breathe before making her way to where V was waiting. Upon going up the stairs she could already see V looking right at with the grin. _Ugh why is she so fine, I swear this isn't fair_ " Heya Jude you're looking gorgeous as always I see" _Of course now I'll be blushing_ "V you're looking like you hehe" _Omg that was so lame I'm such a gonk_ V laughed at the reply before staring into Judy's eyes "so lets get this meet and greet over with shall we"

* * *

Rita looked at her phone in the group chat grinning

J [ Alright she's here we got a booth up stairs]

"Its break time" Rita went to the bar ordering a bunch of drinks to take with her as Amber and Evelyn came over both looking excited. All three of them carried the drinks upstairs looking for Judy, spotting her at one of the booths over looking the the dance floor.

As they got closer they heard "So are you going home to Maiko tonight or coming over I got it ready" They stopped walking intent on listening. "You know she's getting on my ass about you..us fuck V" "Fine chill with your output hope she gets you off this time" "Fuck You" "Ooo is that a request Jude" They quickly got to the booth looking at Judy putting the drinks down. Whatever Judy was going to say died instantly. The ladies looked to the women sitting next to Judy who was laughing loudly. "ladies this is V my troll of a friend" 

Having sat down all eyes where on V who was looking right back. "So your Sexy as hell" exclaimed Rita as she picked up a drink looking at Judy's face "So why keep her a secret?" "oh that's all on me Jude was just following my request after I ran into Maiko, hehe thought it would be better"

* * *

1 month ago

V was at Judy's apartment showing her how to use a plasma cutter properly. "hey babe I brought you some...who the FUCK is that" Maiko looked ready to fight all she seeing is another woman leaning over her women. Judy looked at Maiko "Its not what It looks like we're building a bot see" V went to the couch sitting down but not speaking. Maiko glared at the other women "Get out" V frowned getting up stalking toward Maiko "I don't think I will" Up close Maiko see that other women is looking down on her with is unacceptable. "You don't know who you're dealing with" V smirked "Neither do you" Judy could see this wouldn't end well at all. "V please I'll call you tonight" V sighed before walking over to Judy whisper something in her ear, while grabbing the plasma cutter. V turned to Maiko looked her up and down "Can't believe you dating a wannabe Jude see ya" V jumped out the window but the scream could still be heard "WTF JUDY"

* * *

Evelyn looked at V closely then back to Judy noticing that Judy wasn't looking at V. _Why does Judy seem nervous wait a second the conversation they where having before OMG_ Evelyn locked eyes with Judy. "So I'm assuming you guys had sex together but act like nothing happened?" Judy choked on her drink while V shook her head no. "Good guess but wrong Jude's no cheater" Evelyn stared into V eyes "Then what happened?" V's laughter filled the booth "Now that is a good question....to bad I won't tell"

Rita couldn't stop the smile on her face as she saw that Amber was also watching the scene play out "This is going to be a long night should have brought some popcorn" 

_FUCK ME_


	2. Drama or Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy looses her cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short chapter sorry I wrote it while at work. But please enjoy

1 Month in the future

Pain coursing, but not the physical kind, tears flowing freely. Judy sits on her couch completely numb, not really hearing what is being said. Rita, Amber, and Evelyn was sitting next to her. Judy looked down seeing the dog tags hanging _Put these on they will keep you safe promise_ “Judy sweetheart take a deep breath” Judy felt weak “I keep hear that scream”

* * *

Present Day

_Fuck Me_

Judy watched the way V studied Amber and Rita, before going back to laughing. Rita slid so she was next to V. She looked over to make sure Judy was watching as she leaned into V’s ear whispering before pulling away. Judy watched the display her blood boiling over. “you know Amber and I could give you a show later if want” V sat back glancing at Evelyn “Hmm how much would that cost anyway, oh I’ll need a strap” Judy grabbed V by her pants dragging her away “we’ll be right back.”

Judy shoved V against the wall in the back hallway. V was grinning “soo what’s wrong Judy?” “why are you flirting and looking at them like that?” V’s face turned serious “I am a single women, I do like to fuck sometimes, and your friends do seem to be interested” “Fuck No V” Judy could feel herself getting angry

_this can’t be happening, I know I’m being a hypocrite I do have sex everyday but still._ “That’s not fair, how about you stop fucking your output then and suffer with me” “…….” “Exactly now don’t bring it up again unless you plan on fucking me” V moved past her and back to the booth. Judy leaned her head against the wall _Fuck fuck fuck why didn’t I say I would love too._

* * *

Judy finally made her way back to her seat seeing that V was now between Amber and Rita. Their eyes locked in an unspoken conversation. Evelyn could feel Judy seething “Damn you have some preem abs doll” Judy glance down watching as Rita ran her fingers over the muscles enjoy the way flexed under her touch.

_I can’t take this that should be me exploring her body_. Judy looked at her phone acting like she got a message. “Oh wow, sorry girls I gotta delta, have fun Valerie” Judy made a beeline to the door trying to quickly get to her van

_shit she's going to kill me now_ Grabbing the van door cracking it open, she felt it instantly slam shut as she was pushed against the side of her van. She looked up seeing angry grey eyes staring down _wasn’t fast enough_. “Alright Judy what’s up because you know not to just announce my name in front of others” “Sorry Val I..” “No, you need to tell me the truth, I know you said it because you knew I’d come after you”

Judy looked down not wanting to maintain the intense eye contact. She felt V raise her head back up _Damnit her eyes._ Judy felt her brain short out as her body started acting on its on _Fuck It._

Judy leaned up pressing her lips against V’s _Finally._ A shock ripped through both as V returned the kiss. Judy pulled V closer wrapping her legs around V’s waist. She could feel V grind her hip into her and could not help but let out a low moan. _Definitely wet_ V’s hand went around Judy’s neck as she deepened the kiss. _Omg this way different from me and shit_ “V wait I can’t” V pulled away eyes clouded by lust. Judy on wrapped her leg standing back on the ground.

V realized what Judy was really saying and took another step back “Oh I sorry, but you kissed me, moaned for me, and now you can’t…I gotta go” V turned as her car pulled up getting inside, but before leaving looked at Judy “Don’t hmu for a while kay” “V…I’m sorry” V sped off fast as she could.

Judy stood by her van before her phone lit up

M [ I miss you babe come here already] _Guilty_

J [ Be there soon]

* * *

V decided to go to work, even if it meant the chance of having to deal with certain people. V made her way to the locker room quickly changing into her uniform when she heard the door open. “Well well look who I see, is that specialist Knight” _Damn of all people_ “Hey Stout didn’t think you’d be here” “Oh I came for your help actually…need my truck and guns upgraded only trust you to do it and I’ll pay for it”

Meredith walked over as V finish pulling on her shirt tucking her tags in. “Guess I’ll be busy for a while” Meredith got down on her knees in front of V “But first let help with all the tension.”

* * *

“Damn I needed that, you’re amazing as always” Maiko said while kissing on Judy’s neck still cuddling against her. Judy reached over to grab a cig, lighting it, and taking a puff. “yeah it was pretty preem babe” Judy laid on there staring at the ceiling while rubbing Maiko’s head, waiting for sleep to overtake her. She looked over and saw that her girl was sleep.

_Yeah, I love this women_ “But I think I’m in love with another” _Shit did I say that out loud good thing she’s sleep._ Judy closed her eyes just as Maiko opened hers hear that comment _I knew it, V will not take Judy from me, I’ll make sure of that._

* * *

It had been a week, a whole fucking week, and Judy had not seen nor heard from V. Which was pissing her off, she had already been by V’s place to no avail. Sighing she knew who she would have to call to find out but didn’t want to to deal with them but called anyway.

(Oh hey chica, what’s happenin)

(Where is she Jackie, I know you know)

(You know I only hear from you when it’s about V)

(Where is she)

(She told me not to tell you)

(I’ll tell Misty you’re not helping)

(Fine don’t bring her into this…she went to DC with uh Meredith for work)

(Thanks Jackie I owe you a beer)

* * *

Judy hung up sending a message to V.

J [ Really leaving the state without saying a word, you know we need to talk]

V [ Fucking Jackie, look Jude…I can’t be just a friend to you anymore, that kiss broke me, but if you need me I’ll always be here for you]

J [ So your ending our friendship for real]

V [ No, but we both need space]

J [ I don’t want space]

V [ I’ll be blocking you till I come back in 3 weeks ]

J [ Val please don’t]

V [ I’ve loved you from the moment I saw you]

Judy froze looking at message, trying to get the courage to reply, but then tried to call. ( The user is unavailable for you )

Fuck Me Again


	3. The calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy thinks and acts

V looked up from her phone sighing before stashing it in the desk. Maybe that will help her finally leave that bitch. V made her way to the gun range, ready to get the test over with. 

Yesterday 

V sat in the truck with Meredith still trying to figure out why she was being summoned to headquarters out of the blue. Nothing had been said on the matter, but she was sure she wouldn't like the reason. "So you going to tell me what's going on yet?" Meredith briefly looked at her before sighing loudly. "Well from what I've been told its a promotion, and no you can't turn it down. You know someone with your scores would be pushed higher, they just got tired of waiting for you to ask." V laid her head back eyes closed trying to relax. "I don't know what your being promoted too" "well shit this is lovely I can't wait.”

* * *

Present

V stood inside the range waiting when the windows blacked out _Well this can’t be good._ “Agent Knight you have being selected to join the Special Department Project as one of this leads, this is an order.” “But I’m already with the special ops why move me?” “We have seen some if you designs given to R&D, it was an easy choice. When you go back to you room jack-in to the network and wait…good day.” The windows returned to normal as V rubbed her head, feeling the headache that was coming. _Ugh I don’t want to go to New Mexico…_

When V got back to her office she quickly jacked-in, eyes turning black as it felt like her synapses was going to fry from the upload taking place in her head. _And of course there is the headache._ V downed some painkiller trying to keep her mind off Judy, failing. _Most of those designs they talking about was made by both of us._ V pressed her face on the cold glass looking at the view. “Why did you kiss me like that?....why stop it if we both wanted it

* * *

One Week Later

Judy looked around her place trying to find anything to keep her mind off of the situation with V. Fuck slumping into the chair by her rig, she starting to think about what she needed Either talk to someone or try to get some work done. Getting to Lizzy's didn't take long but she slowed her pace when she saw Rita looking at her. " Oh come on Alvarez, you still mad at me?" Rita fell in step beside the women as they walked threw the club. " You know if you didn't want me hittin on her you should of said something" Judy keep walking not wanting to hear what was being said.

" Fine guess I'll just call her then" Judy halted eyeing Rita. "when did you get her number?" A smirk worked its way onto Rita's face "Oh Evelyn gave it to me" "Why did Ev have it?" "Cause she gave it to her before she ran off after you doll" Judy ran a hand threw her hair being sighing " Alright listen I'm kinda in love with V, we kissed, I pushed her away, now she's on the other side of the country, she told me she loves me, and OH I'M BLOCKED"

Rita chuckled " I knew you guys had the hots for each other...Guess that means you gotta break up with that bitch finally"

Judy looked down to the floor "I don't want to hurt her feelings" Rita shrugged "Hmm I wonder how you'd feel if I told you that one of the new girls saw her sleeping with some of the dolls at clouds" Judy looked hurt but not shocked Of course She's been cheating on me. Judy turned and made her way back to the front and her van

* * *

_Maiko is still at home around this time_ Judy got to the apartment that was in Charter Hill waiving at the receptionist before getting on the elevator. Having access to the place she walked right in, seeing Maiko smoking on the couch. “Oh Hey Judy haven’t seen you all week, I’ve been lonely” Judy sat on the edge of the couch glaring at her. “what’s with that look babe?” “Oh no don’t call me that, how about you tell me how long you been cheating on me?”

Maiko took a puff before putting the cig out. “Hmm the day I saw your new friend standing over you” “Why” Maiko stood up “Because It was obvious that you two was fucking behind my back” “We never did anything “

“Bullshit you dream about her, I’ve heard you moaning saying her name” Judy’s mouth was open from shock “I ugh..fuck..we still never did anything…while you admit to cheating” Maiko started glaring down at Judy “Ah so you’re here to break up with me and get with her correct?, fine bye get out, and don’t ever come back, and Judy I will get you back for loving someone else.” Maiko walked out of the room leaving Judy sitting there.

Judy walked out the place calling Evelyn telling her everything as she made her way back to Lizzy’s for her shift.

* * *

Another week later

Judy had a great plan to get V's attention after scheming with Evelyn all last week. She left her apartment and headed for V's penthouse in Charter Hill, that she had access to. Making her way to the elevators and typing in the code for the penthouse, she closed her eyes on the ride up. Once stopping she walked to the door which scanned her before before opening.

"Welcome miss Judy, V is out of town shall I make you dinner, you seem stressed" Judy smiled at the bot remember how the worked 3 days straight to get it working with the emotion reader. "Sure Hector anything is fine" Judy went to the tech room which was locked up, but she easily got in. Noticing that that the computer was on rest and that the password was still the same. Judy went straight to the emails knowing that V checks them religiously, so a new draft would get her attention

{Hey asshole, I found out that Maiko had been cheating on me. So I left her...Oh I'm going to get off in your bed, thinking about you, so you might want to check your camera}

Judy grinned at the message, leaving it in the drafts before making her way to V's room. The room was huge marble floors, glass windows, and of course silk sheets all with the smell of sandalwood invading her. Judy located the camera then sat on the bed waiting for the color to change.

* * *

V was eating a late dinner with Meredith who wouldn't stop laughing at the show playing at the bar. Hmm when was the last time I checked my emails. V looked at the emails seeing a few new ones but then saw a draft When did I. V clicked on it and dropped her fork. V felt her mouth get dry " I gotta go to my room" Meredith waived her off not caring in the slightest.

V was running back to the room, knocking people out the way. Once getting inside V grabbed her tablet signing into her security system, seeing Hector cooking, She switched to her room, making sure the audio was on. And sat Judy on her bed looking right at the camera.

* * *

Judy smirked as she saw the light on the camera turn green V's watching " You Know V I've been thinking about us fucking on this bed" Judy pulled her shirt off tossing it to the floor, bra following right after. Judy slid more onto the bed smiling. "would you bite my neck claiming me first or lick my nipples" She rubbed her finger over her nipples feeling them get hard under her touch.

"V mmm I'm so wet" She slowly ran her hand down her body moaning the whole time before stopping at her pants. Looking back at the camera she slid her hand inside her pants. She could feel the heat radiating from her core as she rubbed her fingers against her folds. "Fuck Valerie, I need you here" Bushing her thumb over the clit, her head rolled back as a loud moan slipped out. 

Judy's eyes glowed blue for a second, then two delicate finger slipped inside pumping quickly as she could mange. "Fuck" her back arched off the bed, as eyes rolled back while the after shocks ripped threw her

* * *

V watched Judy take off her bra, hand quickly going between her legs, already feeling aroused she was. V was enjoying the show and when Judy started moaning she picked up the pace. She could feel herself getting excited knowing what was going to happen next Judy let out the loud moan, but Judy eyes flashed blue. The feed cut into static, audio gone. V pulled her hand from her pants groaning realizing that was on purpose.

V grabbed her phone unblocking Judy and calling but groaned at the personal message. {We'll talk when you come back next week} Damn she blocked me

* * *

Judy sat in the living room eating steak with a glass of Chateau Delen watching Watson Whore. She knew that V was going to get her back for that, but honestly she couldn't wait to see her. She called Evelyn to update her on what she did. After a few hours she decided to leave and head home and try to get some work done.

* * *

Next week

Judy was pacing Inside V's apartment not only was V late but Ev hadn't replied in two days, and none of the girls at Lizzy's knew anything. Hearing the door open brown eyes lock with grey ones. V stalked over grinning down at Judy pulling her in for a heated kiss as her holo went off. "What does Rita want, hold on V" answering she could barely see Rita and Amber

"Hey uh Jude know you busy but got some trouble" "Well you know V is back, so what's up?" "Oh V there great..bring her too" Judy frowned "We got caught trying to save Evelyn, found out that the claws had her for three days, but we go nabbed we can see her knocked out" V had already went to her armory getting some things together. "Why didn't Susie send back up?' "You know how she is trying to be discrete, but I'll send the location." Judy followed V to her truck hoping in.

V drove them to the location, which turned out to be a small warehouse. The truck was filled with silence, Judy felt her heart pounding, thinking about what could have happened to her friends. V got out grabbing the guns passing the smart one to Judy keep the power ones for herself. V connected to the cameras shutting them down after finding a vent that led straight to the basement, where the prisoners were. " Alright Judy you hack the vent, get them out, and make your way back to the truck. I'll keep them busy."

Judy grabbed V making her look at her "No that puts you in to much danger." "hey I'm a solider remember I'll be fine, Oh here put these on they'll keep you safe promise." V handed Judy her dog tags, leaning down to kiss her. "Besides we still have a long night ahead of us when we get back"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really want to get in the Lizzy's bar discord


	4. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes down hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short chapter sorry

Judy hated this feeling _dread_ that was consuming her mind as she parted ways with V. She knew this type of thinking was bad but could not help the feeling that keep popping up the further she moved to the side of the warehouse. The vent was out of the way behind a machine, easy to access. She made quick work on the vent slipping down shaft to a ladder, she could hear some gun shots echoing down the shaft as she climbed lower.

She heard V briefly say everything was good while her feet touched the ground. Turning quickly, she saw a lone guard playing with Rita’s bat without a care in the world. Lifting the gun, a shot rang out as the man dropped to the ground. “Damn when did you learn to shoot like that” Rita asked while trying to reach her bat with a toe. 

“V taught me” Judy went to work untying Rita and Amber looking for injuries _Amber’s legs broke and Ev is still out cold fuck we cannot use the ladder._ Judy looked around seeing steps but did not know where they led to, she would have to go check first.

* * *

Judy peaked up seeing V on the other side in cover reloading. V looked over shaking her head no “don’t come this way, lots of claws”. “We can’t go up the ladle” “Fuck okay count to 15 then go quickly.”

Judy had Rita place Evelyn on her back before she picked up Amber waiting at the top of the stairs. _5…4..3..2..1.._ ”Move now” As they ran to the door Judy caught sight of V tossing a grenade and running further in.

They put Evelyn and Amber in the back of the truck, Judy went to start it up. “Okay V we’re out come on” More shooting and shouts in Japanese could be heard “Yeah here I come…. oh, fuck that hurt shit” Judy looked toward the door of the warehouse. “I’m fine…. almost there” … _thud._

_Judy starting back to the door “V…V... fuck Val say something” Before she could_ make another step an explosion went off, the warehouse engulfed in flames. _NO_ Judy started to run but hit the ground, Rita was hold her down. “Let me go I have to help her” whatever Rita was going to say died in her mouth, as a gut-wrenching scream came from the warehouse. It only lasted five seconds but it was burned into both heads.

_That was V….I….I…fuck._ Judy tried to push Rita off to no avail “Please let me go Rita..please..I” Rita picked Judy off the ground dragging her to the truck, she felt her go limp while placing her in the seat.

* * *

She looked at her face seeing tears and hollow eyes, she felt her own heart break at the sight. Amber had woken Evelyn up, and both heard the scream that ripped through the sky.

The ride back to Lizzies was heart breaking Judy kept calling V leaving messages and pleas. “V…I love you..I need you..please we finally…” voice cracking Judy’s body starting shaking from the new sobs. “Fuck”

The truck stopped but Judy did not move, couldn’t move, there wasn’t a point. She didn’t know how she got home, didn’t care either. She sat on the couch tears flowing freely, hands gripping the dog tags like a life line.

“Judy sweetheart take a deep breath” Judy felt so weak, drained of all feeling that wasn’t pain, and regret. “I keep hearing that scream” _I can’t do this…I don’t even have her body_

* * *

Right before the explosion

V was running to the where the door should be, it was hard to tell with the smoke “yeah here I come” V stopped and brief feeling of washed over her “Oh fuck that hurt shit”

She looked down feeling bile rush out her mouth, her arm from the elbow down lay on the ground before her. _Okay losing a lot of blood here but I have a reason to get mantis blades now_ “I’m fine…almost there” She could see the door body her body froze falling to the ground with a thud. _Shit comms are down…fuck I’ve been hacked_.

V looked around waiting for the hack to time out and watched as the building burst into flames. _Guess I got lucky I am in is open space_. V tried to crawl but stopped her body heated up and flamed _Overheat_ She could not stop the scream that came out before she passed out, flames dying shortly after.

V opened her eyes trying to adjust to the dim light, looking down seeing that her arms was in fact gone. None of her cybernetics worked, and her phone wasn’t working but she could see that Judy had been calling _Shit she probably thinks I’m dead…gotta get out of here_. 

“Wow so they did get you perfect” The voice sounded familiar. V looked up and saw Maiko smiling down at her.   
“Did you really think I’d let you steal Judy from me?”   
  


_Well Fuck_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lovely people in Lizzy’s bar discord

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think 👀


End file.
